Words
by Potterhead-girl
Summary: Es una canción, tu relación con Chloe Beale; es una canción con versos y un coro. Pero no la puedes deshacer y volver a construir en una forma que sea más fácil y simple para que la entiendas, como normalmente lo harías. Porque, bueno, tal vez es perfecta tal cual es. TRADUCCIÓN.


**Bueno, aquí les traigo otro fanfic. Este fue escrito originalmente por "thecousinsdangereux". Estará dividido en 3 partes, y aquí está la primera. La segunda está en proceso y probablemente la subiré en un par de días. **

**Gracias a "thecousinsdangereux" por haberme dejado traducirlo.**

* * *

_They were hummin' a tune;_

_The sun and the moon,_

_They didn't know what to think,_

_But they were pleased to see these two young souls become mates—_

_To provide light for a song that was sung right in one take_

_Because there's no need to rehearse when you and your partner get in the zone_

_And you can't memorize words you've always known_

[Something Grown Together by Flobots]

Comienza un martes por la noche, lo que es realmente divertido, porque _nada_ empieza en martes. Nada importante por lo menos. Pero hay excepciones para cada regla y noción preconcebida, así que es un poco estúpido pensar en algo absoluto, ¿cierto?

Pero como sea. Empieza en un martes, cuando estás acostada en la cama de Chloe (que es lo suficientemente grande como para que duerman de forma que no se toquen, pero no puedes recordar la última vez que lo hicieron), y tu cabeza descansa en el cuello de la pelirroja, justo arriba de su corazón, tal vez, y están hablando de besos por alguna razón, y Chloe te susurra que nunca ha besado a una chica y tu cabeza se levanta un poco y…

Okay. Tal vez no empieza realmente en un martes por la noche.

—-

Tal vez empieza un sábado por la tarde en una Feria de Actividades donde ves un par de ojos azules a través de la masa de personas que se arremolinaban a tu alrededor y te empujan, y cuando no puedes creer que dejaste tus audífonos en tu cuarto, en tu apuro por alejarte del Dr. Mitchell, extraordinario profesor (padre extraordinario, no mucho). Pero en fin, notas esos ojos azules y el cabello rojo, y después todo se termina porque Chloe Beale te está hablando de acappella y, no lo sabes todavía, pero tu vida ha sido radicalmente cambiada rumbo. Y eres la pasajera distraída que se quedó dormida en su asiento, sin notar los topes y baches y brincos, hasta que el tren está a la mitad de la colina, totalmente fuera de su rumbo.

—-

O tal vez es en un miércoles por la noche (¿martes en la mañana?) cuando los mismos ojos aparecen en tu maldita ducha, y, por cautivadores que sean, es un poco difícil concentrarse en ellos cuando las demás partes de la mujer están bastante a la vista.

Y luego cantan juntas, y eso es todo. Porque tal vez no te importaba mucho dejar que la gente te llegara a conocer, pero la música siempre había tocado las partes de ti que abrían esas paredes metafóricas que tenías. Y cuando la clara voz de Chloe Beale está sonando en esa regadera, se cuela, al igual que la mujer que la poseía, por la puerta trasera que no te habías dado cuenta que tenías hasta ese momento. Como si encarnara la música misma.

—-

Cosas pasaron después de eso, como cosas cotidianas. Te unes a las Bellas, te vas de las Bellas, te vuelves a unir. Y tal vez cuando estás cantando _Just a Dream_, los 'her' y 'she' salen de ti un poco demasiado naturales, y tal vez te llegan a la mente los ojos azules que miran hacia los tuyos por los instantes más breves a través de _Just the way you are_. Se siente un poco como una canción de amor y, no tanto como una pieza de algo que puedes destruir y volver a construir en una forma que es más fácil y simple que puedas entender.

Y si eso no te aterroriza, entonces nada lo ha hecho.

Pero entonces pasan más cosas, como ganar las Nacionales y besar a Jesse y salir con Jesse. Y eso está bien porque Jesse es una canción que es fácil de mezclar con el soundtrack de tu vida; el _Don't you (forget about me)_ que se mezcla con tu bajo sin mucho esfuerzo de tu parte o de la suya. Es mucho menos esfuerzo que añadir notas agudas y melodías suaves sin hacerlo sonar estúpido y barato.

No significa nada el que tomas una semana para mezclar a Miley Cyrus y Zeds Deas y Dr. Dre. o cuando durante la siguiente semana mezclas _Titanium _con _500 miles _e _Hysteria_. Y definitivamente no significa nada cuando tal vez resultan ser dos de las mejores mezclas que has hecho hasta ahora.

Claro.

Pero puede que signifique algo cuando le das las mezclas (junto con algunas otras en las que has estado trabajando en el año) a Chloe como regalo de graduación.

—-

También puede que signifique algo que, cuando Chloe te pide compartir un apartamento con ella, tu sonrisa no es ni siquiera un poco sarcástica o burlona. Puede que signifique algo que rezaste por que se quedara en Barden por el estudio de postgrado, a pesar de que jamás habías hecho ningún tipo de comunicación con el Todopoderoso desde que le rogaste a los cielos que reconstruyera tu familia después de que tus padres se separaron. (Y, mierda, mira lo bien que _eso _había resultado).

Ni siquiera el recuerdo de esos tiempos es suficiente para hacer desaparecer tu sonrisa. Lo que sea que eso signifique.

—-

El vivir con Chloe significa mucho canto espontáneo, maratones de America's Nex Top Model y un aumento exponencial de los abrazos y cariños en tu vida. Te debería de molestar, pero no lo hace. Y empiezas a hacer tus mezclas en el sillón de la sala en vez de tu habitación, porque es ahí donde Chloe estudia, y descansa su cabeza en tu hombro, y presiona su pierna contra la tuya.

Toma un poco acostumbrarse a esa parte.

No es que estés incómoda con que la gente invada tu… okay, si estás incómoda con la gente invadiendo tu burbuja personal. Tocarte en una forma sexual… eso está bien, lo entiendes, pero jamás has entendido el tocarse en forma amistosa o emocional. Siempre te ha parecido inútil, en el mejor de los casos, y una forma de invasión a tu privacidad en el peor. Tu familia siempre había limitado el afecto a apretones de manos y palmadas en la espalda, así que tal vez de ahí viene, pero no hay mucho sentido en psicoanalizar la situación porque realmente odias la psicología y ¿acaso eso no es razón suficiente?

Pero Chloe es diferente porque a ella sigue… sin importarle que nunca inicies los abrazos o codazos o el tomarse de las manos. Ella solo sigue sentándose junto a ti en el sofá, ignorando el espacio en el otro extremo, en el que podrían caber como dos personas cómodamente. Ella solo sigue sonriéndote dulcemente cuando se sienta junto a ti y te pregunta, "¿esto está bien?".

Y antes de que te des cuenta ya estás acostumbrada a acurrucarte, ¡_acurrucarte!_, o más bien estás acostumbrada a acurrucarte con Chloe por lo menos, porque todos los demás siguen recibiendo tu mirada de "lárgate" (que has estado perfeccionando desde que tenías once años) cuando se acercan demasiado.

"Ugh. ¡Mira eso! Es una zorra. ¡Supéralo Bre! ¡Es una maldita barra de granola!"

También está eso. Toda esa situación de Chloe haciéndote ver maratones de America's Next Top Model. Uno pensaría que sus gustos serían de cosas tipo American Idol, pero ella encuentra cualquier competencia de canto, que no sea The Sing Off, aburrida. Y tú piensas que ANTM será muchas cosas, pero aburrida no es una de ellas, especialmente con Chloe como una activa participante, gritándole a las modelos y a los jueces y a todo el mundo. Es bastante gracioso realmente.

"¿Escuchaste eso Beca? Juro que si esta enana gana…"

"¡Mide como 1.70!"

No estás segura de si la sonrisa de Chloe es por el hecho de que, si, has puesto la suficiente atención para saber que la estúpida modelo mide 1.70, o porque piensa que has dicho algo adorable. Probablemente es un poco de los dos.

"Aw, Becs, no te preocupes, eres adorablemente pequeña, de tamaño original y más. Esta es _ho's short-annoying_." **(N.T: es algo así como 'zorra pequeña molesta', pero suena mejor en inglés)**

"Ni siquiera sé lo que significa eso"

La única respuesta que recibes es un beso en la mejilla.

Eso es nuevo.

—-

Poco después de un mes de haber vivido juntas., Chloe empieza a involucrarse en tus mezclas. O, más bien, Chloe empieza a involucrarse en tu mezclas en una forma totalmente diferente, porque ha habido un poco más de pop y de melodías suaves en tus mezclas desde que la conociste.

"¿Alguna vez has intentado que las letras coincidan, en vez de que solo coincidan los ritmos?" pregunta desde su espacio en tu lugar del sofá, con sus dedos jugando con el cable de tus audífonos (lo cual es bastante adorable en una forma que jamás le dirías a nadie).

"Um. No realmente. No me importa mucho la letra, supongo. No tanto como mezclar el ritmo."

"¿Estás bromeando?" grita Chloe, y por primera vez en la historia, se aleja de ti (relativamente, porque sus manos solamente se mueven desde tu cintura hacia tu pierna). "¡La letra es el punto Beca! ¡La letra le da sentido a la canción! Sin letra la canción es demasiado… seca."

Es puesto de una linda manera, porque ¿acaso no es eso perfecto? Canciones secas para la chica seca. Y después está Chloe, quien es totalmente sentimientos y emociones, así que por supuesto que no puede entender cómo es que alguien puede funcionar sin abrazar esas cosas (y tal vez no se puede, piensas).

"No que tus mezclas no sean aca-asombrosas, obvio." Chloe te guiña el ojo. "¿Pero no sería asombroso si pudieras…?" divaga un poco, mirando a la pantalla, donde _What's Yo Name_ no encaja de la manera que pensaste que lo haría con M83, antes de desconectar tus audífonos. "Ponla, solo el rap".

_ My brain must be playing tricks on me_

_Take no offense I love my ladies!_

_Problem is, I got like 80;_

_Call me rude but I ain't shady_

_Forgot your name; Imma call you baby_

Chloe mueve la cabeza a un ritmo que no encaja con la canción, pero ves lo que hace cuando se acerca un poco más (como si te susurrara algo al oído) y empieza a cantar por lo bajo, "Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe?"

La expresión de tu rostro debe ser hilarante porque Chloe se empieza a reír antes de que pueda cantar más, colapsando en tu hombro.

"Estás bromeando" dices secamente, pero ya lo puedes ver; el ritmo popero de esa horrible canción (a cuyo ritmo no puedes evitar mover tu cabeza) bajo los ritmos de Na Palm. Tus dedos ya están bailando por tu teclado cuando Chloe se asoma por tu hombro un segundo después.

"¡No, de verdad! Es como si Carly Rae le está respondiendo a Na Palm ¿cierto? Él está así como 'I got all these bitches, giving me numbas' y ella está como, 'here's my number, call me maybe!" **(N.T: en español: 'tengo a todas estas perras, dénme sus números'; 'aquí está mi número, llámame si quieres')**

Te ríes, porque es encantador. La alegre pelirroja diciendo 'bitches' y 'numbas', y tus ojos se mueven de la pantalla de tu computadora hacia sus perfectas facciones.

"Si, okay, lo entiendo. Incluso si esa es una terrible canción."

Sonríe. "¿Una terrible canción que _casualmente_ tienes en tu computadora?" gruñes, y te guiña el ojo. "Pero, ¿lo ves? Van juntos, la música y la letra. Mantenerlos separados en tu mente es como… incorrecto."

Tiene razón, lo sabes, y probablemente es ahí en donde empiezas a pensar en que tal vez el ritmo profundo y grave de tu vida podría encajar con las alegres letras de la de Chloe. No es una posibilidad tan mala por considerar.

—-

Te tratas de auto convencer que es una coincidencia que, una semana después, se terminen las cosas con Jesse.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta Chloe, arrastrándose a tu cama, sin ninguna clase de respeto hacia tu espacio personal (típico de Chloe). Sin embargo es la primera vez que lo ha hecho, a pesar de todas las horas que han pasado en el sofá juntas, prácticamente mezclándose en una sola persona, como si fueran dos canciones fusionándose para crear una mezcla.

Así que esto no es tan diferente. Acurrucarse horizontalmente, como diría Fat Amy.

Y jamás lo admitirás, pero se siente bastante bien, la forma en la que el brazo de Chloe se desliza por la parte trasera de tu cintura, la forma en que su nariz acaricia tu cuello.

"Si." Lo estás. Bien, me refiero. Pero un rompimiento siempre apesta, sin importar quién lo efectúe. Pones todo ese esfuerzo y tiempo en una persona, y se siente, no exactamente como una pérdida de tiempo, pero se siente un poco como si… si hubieras hecho algo diferente, tal vez hubiera funcionado, y tal vez estarías feliz o algo. Pero a pesar de todo estás bien, aliviada en gran parte, honestamente, porque Jesse seguía intentando derribar las barreras que mantenías en pie tan meticulosamente, y se había vuelto algo exhaustivo verlo pasar por todo ese esfuerzo con tan poco éxito.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si. No convirtamos esto en una sesión de sentimientos, ¿está bien?"

Chloe se ríe ligeramente, con su aliento haciéndote cosquillas en el cuello. "Okay Beca". Una de sus piernas se mueve de manera que se enreda con las tuyas. "Sin sentimientos, lo prometo."

Tu garganta arde un poco, haciendo difícil el tragar, y todo lo que puedes pensar es, '_demasiado tarde'_.

—-

Se convierte en una especie de hábito después de eso. Un hábito nocturno, y a veces diurno.

"Siempre soy la cuchara grande" se queja Chloe un día, unas semanas después de su primer… acurrucamiento horizontal.

"No me culpes Chloe, tu siempre escoges las posiciones."

Sin mencionar el hecho de que realmente te gusta ser la cuchara pequeña. Pero estás segura de que preferirías que te apuñalaran con cuchillos hirviendo por todo el cuerpo antes de confesarle eso a cualquiera. Sin embargo sospechas que tal vez Chloe ya lo sabe, porque su queja es un poco juguetona, y siempre puedes sentir su cálida sonrisa contra tu piel cuando dejas salir el involuntario suspiro (¿de alivio?) que se escapa de tus labios cuando se desliza bajo las sábanas detrás de ti.

Pero a pesar del tono juguetón, te sientes un poco mal después de unos tres segundos de silencio. Es un poco patético tu estado actual.

"Está bien, está bien." Gruñes, girándote para que estés cara a cara con Chloe, y mucho más cerca de lo que esperabas, y _mierda_, puedes sentir su aliento en tus labios, y eso no ayuda en nada. "¿Y bueno? Vamos" consigues decir después de un minuto. "Voltéate"

Chloe ríe suavemente antes de cumplir con tu cometido.

"Estás arruinando mi vibra callejera con esto Chloe"

Sientes los hombros de Chloe vibrar contra tu pecho mientras Chloe se ríe. "¿Siendo la cuchara grande? Es mejor que ser la cuchara pequeña honestamente. Al menos de esta manera eres la 'dominante' del acurrucamiento"

Gruñes, pero es una protesta por puro protocolo, porque al mismo tiempo aprietas más a Chloe contra ti.

—-

Así que de esa manera llegan al martes, al estar acostadas en la cama de Chloe, con sus manos enredadas en tu cabello, el sonido de su latido en tu oído. Así es como llegan al momento en el que Chloe dice que jamás ha besado a una chica y tu cabeza se levanta y tu cerebro se congela y no reacciona sino hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.

"Bueno, eso se arregla fácilmente" murmuras, y tal vez no lo decías de _esa_ manera, pero estás prácticamente sobre ella y sus labios están muy cerca y, bueno, rozar tus labios contra los suyos (sólo la orilla realmente) no es un beso propiamente.

"Yo…" Chloe parpadea una vez, e incluso si no hubieras estado tan distraída por sus labios, no sabes que podrías haber interpretado su expresión. "Oh. Me-me refería como… regularmente"

Hay muchas definiciones de esa palabra, pero no estás pensando en ninguna de ellas, no cuando los ojos de Chloe se mueven hacia tus labios y suspira.

Así que la besas de nuevo, regularmente, involucrando bocas abiertas, y lengua, y luego (dios mío) manos que descansan en la cálida piel de las caderas de Chloe, en donde su blusa se ha levantado ligeramente.

"Oh." Se lame los labios y piensas que es un movimiento injusto de su parte. "Oh."

Te deberías de disculpar, pero no lo haces, porque hay una sonrisa que se está formando en los labios de Chloe y hay una mirada en sus ojos que indican que está sorprendida, pero en la manera que le gusta, como hay fiestas sorpresa o cuando dejas cintas de música bajo su almohada o cuando le preparas una comida casera después de un gran examen.

"Me refería a regularmente como… diariamente." Respira. "Más de una vez".

Y piensas que eso también tiene fácil arreglo.


End file.
